Exhaust from internal combustion engines, whether diesel or gasoline, is typically at least 500° F. Exhaust from a thermal converter is even hotter, at least 1200° F. Were such hot gasses to pass through a chrome plated exhaust pipe, the chrome would quickly become discolored.
One solution is to space a chrome-plated shell about the exhaust pipe, thereby providing a cooling air gap between the shell and the pipe. For example, a 2016 journal article depicts a shell disposed about an exhaust pipe, with ambient air flowing through an air gap between the shell and the pipe. Xiaohu Dong, Huiqing Liu and Zhangxin Chen, Mathematical Modeling of Heat Transfer and Pressure Drops in the Single- and Dual-Pipe Horizontal Wells, J. Thermal Sci. Eng. Appl 9(1), 011016 (Nov. 16, 2016). In another example, a company named Vance & Hines produces an exhaust system having ambient air flowing through an air gap between the shell and the pipe. See https://products.vanceandhines.com/store/kawasaki/18397/.
All publications herein are incorporated by reference to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application were specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
While the Vance & Hines system might be motorcycles, where the exhaust pipes are relatively small, and the bends are substantially less than 90° adequate, that system would not work well for large trucks, where exhaust pipes can be 5″ or more, and the pipe needs to be curved by about 90°.
Thus, there is still a need for apparatus, systems and methods accommodating bends in exhaust pipes from large internal combustion engines.